Coming Back
by AHunterOfArtemis
Summary: Luke gets brought back to the land of the living along with Bianca. Will everyone hate him? Will he find he has feelings for a particular daughter of Hades?(answer: HELL YEAH!) Will your eyes bleed from how crappy this story is?(probably) Why don't you find out! Rated T.


**Being bored + Laptop = This shit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 1

Luke's POV

"Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it…don't let it happen again," I whispered to Percy, grasping the sleeve of his jacket. I could feel myself going. Feel the life draining away, beginning at the tips of my fingers and the ends of my toes. Before I lost the control over my eyes, I gazed upon three of my four true friends. Thalia wasn't here but just the sight of Percy, Grover and Annabeth made a warm feeling spread through what was left of me. The fact that even after all the crap I had put them through, they were still here for me. I sighed contentedly as my eyes drifted shut. My life, or soul as I guess you could put it, retracted until it was all built up inside my heart, helping it release one final, pathetic beat before shooting up out of my charred, crumpled body.

With that, I died.

Drifting. Just drifting.

I'm weightless. No limits. Free to float as I please.

Pick up the speed. Zip past memories. Camp Half-Blood. Mom smiling. Thalia and Annabeth laughing. Percy destroying dummies. Grover sleep eating. So many happy moments. Could watch them forever.

Approaching a building. DOA Recording Studios. Get to the door and…

I am plucked from the air. Turned to face someone. Oily black hair. Pitch black eyes. Robes swirling with the faces of the dead. Hades.

"Not so fast," he said in a deep tone. If I had bones, they would shatter from the fierceness in his voice. "It has been decided. You are coming with me."

A shockingly bright light engulfed us and we vanished from the dark narrow street.

We appeared in a dark cavern/room thing. In the centre was a throne about 30 ft. tall. Souls were wrapping themselves around it, silently screaming in pain, never able to leave. A girl was standing next to the throne a look of disgust on her face. I don't think she liked the décor of the chair.

The girl had olive coloured skin and silky black hair that fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were the darkest brown you could get without being able to call it black. All in all, she was kind of cute.

I looked down to see that I… I had a… body. It was exactly the same as my old one but, after feeling my face to check, without the long scar.

"Alright then…"Hades said as we got over to the girl. He sounded thoroughly bored. "Bianca, this is Luke. Luke, this is Bianca. You two are being let back into the world of the living. The gods put up a vote for it and given that most people still don't trust you, Luke, I suggested we bring back Bianca to… err… watch over you. Any questions?"

I raised my hand a little bit. "Umm… why should I be let back up after all the grief I caused?" I winced when I remembered all the people I had sent down here to the underworld. They wanted me back up there with all the people who hated me. Why?

"You are one of the best sword fighters, so, as long as you are on the right side, Olympus can put you to good use. Now, if you don't mind, I have a lot of souls to sort through," he gave me an evil glare, "so I'll send you two to Half-Blood hill. Bye."

He snapped his fingers and Bianca and I were gone.

When I felt the new ground beneath me, I collapsed onto my hands and knees. My head was spinning, my stomach churning. Those dark clouds that wrapped around us, like they were chewing us up and then spitting us back onto the ground, were terrible.

Once I started feeling a bit better, I looked up to see where we were. Yep. Hades was right. We are now on Half-Blood hill.

I look at Bianca, who is in hysterics.

"I… take it… you haven't… shadow travelled before," she managed to choke out in-between fits of giggles. I grinned.

"Nope. And I certainly don't plan on doing it again, that's for sure," I replied. I held out my hand and we shook. "So are you the Bianca that died on the quest for Artemis?" She nodded, the smile on her face drooping a bit. "I'm really sorry about that. It was my fault. If I hadn't have taken Artemis none of that would have happened." I hung my head.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault, and anyway, we're both alive now, aren't we?" She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Bianca was really nice. I was glad that she was the one looking after me. "We should probably go and see Chiron. Let him know we're here."

She started marching down the hill with me trailing behind.

Bianca and I walked up the steps to the wrap around porch and headed over to the pinochle table, where Chiron, in his wheelchair form, was beating the crap out of Mr D, Grover and Nico in the game they were playing. Just as Bianca was about to speak up, Mr D threw his arms up in the air.

"I'VE WON!" he yelled. He did a little dance in his seat while Nico and Grover just groaned in boredom.

" No you haven't," Chiron said and turned his hand around for Mr D to see. Mr D growled and said something about centaurs always cheating. I cleared my throat to get their attention.

Chiron turned around and smiled. He was expecting us. Nico looked up, did a comical double take and then squashed his sister in a killer hug. Chiron then spoke up.

"Hello, you two. Welcome back to camp!"


End file.
